The present invention relates to an electrical connector for electrically interconnecting a memory module to a printed circuit board. More particularly, the present invention relates to an electrical connector having an improved memory module locking apparatus for holding the memory module in place on the connector.
The electrical connector of the present invention is configured to receive small outline Dual In-Line Memory Modules (DIMMS). These memory modules are specifically described in the JEDEC Standard MO-160. The connector of the present invention and the memory modules are particularly useful in applications requiring low profile components, such as in notebook and laptop computers. The small outline connectors allow users to expand memory by adding and/or replacing memory modules with relative ease. It is understood that the present invention may be for securing any type of memory module or daughtercard to an electrical connector.
The basic configuration of the housing body of electrical connectors for receiving memory modules is also set by limitations of the JEDEC Standard and the industry requirement for second sources. However, various methods have been developed to lock the memory modules in place, hold the memory modules down, and eject the memory modules. The memory modules are typically inserted into the connector housing at an angle and then rotated until they lock into place. One known method of locking memory is the use of separate latches coupled to the connector. The memory modules are locked into place using latches which engage side edges of the printed circuit board of the module. The modules are ejected by unlocking the latches to allow the printed circuit board of the module to pop up due to the torque supplied to the module by a plurality of contacts located in the connector body.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a connector apparatus is provided for electrically coupling a module having an end edge including a plurality of conductive pads to a plurality of conductive traces on a printed circuit board. The apparatus includes an insulative housing formed to include an elongated slot for receiving the end edge of the module, a plurality of contacts located in the slot for engaging the conductive pads on the module, and at least one side arm. The apparatus also includes a locking apparatus coupled to the side arm. The locking apparatus includes a torsional member having a longitudinal axis, and an ejector coupled to the torsional member. The ejector has a head configured to engage a side edge of the memory module to retain the memory module in the connector and an axle coupled to the ejector. The locking apparatus also includes a clip coupled to the side arm of the housing. The clip includes an aperture configured to be located over the axle of the ejector to cause the ejector to rotate about its longitudinal axis during insertion and removal of the memory module.
In the illustrated embodiment, the clip includes a generally U-shaped spring section having first and second arms, and a head section coupled to the second arm. The head section of the clip is located adjacent the head of the ejector to stabilize the ejector. The clip is illustratively formed from a metal material and includes a retention section configured to engage the side arm of the housing to secure the clip to the housing.
The head of the ejector includes a ramp surface configured to engage the module to automatically rotate the ejector relative to the housing during installation of the module. The head of the ejector also includes a bottom surface configured to engage the module to secure the module to the housing.
Additional objects, features, and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.